


Blowing Off Steam Part II

by chadillacboseman



Series: Blowing Off Steam [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadillacboseman/pseuds/chadillacboseman
Summary: The first time you had been with the Mandalorian, it was a quick affair; straddling him in an alley behind the cantina, praying no one caught you. It was several days before you returned to the bar, but Axe was there all the same....
Relationships: Axe Woves/Reader
Series: Blowing Off Steam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151747
Kudos: 5





	Blowing Off Steam Part II

The first time you had been with the Mandalorian, it was a quick affair; straddling him in an alley behind the cantina, praying no one caught you. It was several days before you returned to the bar, but Axe was there all the same. Sitting at his usual table, but this time flanked by his companions. They were deeply engrossed in conversation, but Axe’s eyes flicked to you when you entered, and followed you on your path to the counter.

Tonight’s bartender was a quarren, stoic and silent, who took your order with very few words. If there was such a thing as mental exhaustion, you had it, and you hoped that the spotchka would ease it, if even for an hour. The first glass went down a little too easily, and another was in your hands within seconds. The distinctive sound of moving armor came from the table of Mandalorians behind you, signaling that they were ready to depart. For a moment, your heart sank, just a fraction, knowing he was leaving the cantina- but you pushed it aside and downed your drink. 

“I thought maybe you weren’t going to come back,” you start at the sound of Axe’s voice behind you. He chuckles and moves to take a seat on the stool next to you, carefully placing his helmet on the counter. “Ready to tell me your name yet?” You consider him for a moment, then tell him. Axe repeats it back, his face breaking into a smile that makes your heart jump, “I like it”.   
He removes his gloves and you notice a peppering of bruises on his knuckles, and what looks to be a blaster burn peeking from under his gauntlet.   
“Did you have anything to do with the Imp freighter that was hijacked last week?” you keep your voice even, but playful. The Mandalorian chuckles again and leans in closer to you, “Maybe, “ he reaches down into his belt pouch and removes an Imperial officer’s pin, singed with blaster fire, and places it on the counter in front of him. 

“If you’re hoping to woo me with proof of your conquests-” he grins and cuts you off, ‘I’m not, I just thought maybe it would get me a free drink,” he nods toward the Quarren, who is eyeing the pin, his face tendrils twitching. You scoff and signal to the bartender that you’re ready for another glass; instead of Spotchka, he sets down a bottle of Port in a Storm. You eye the bottle, then turn your gaze to the Quarren, silently asking for clarification. “On the house,” he grunts, before producing two glasses and placing them on the counter in front of you.

Axe slides a glass toward himself and pours some of the dark red wine into it, pausing to take in its scent before raising the glass to his lips. Reluctantly, you pour yourself a glass- you have heard stories of the wine’s potency, and even a rumour that in a pinch, it could be used as a solvent. Axe watches intently as you take the first swallow, and throws his head back in a laugh when you wrinkle your nose in disgust. “It’s awful! It tastes like fire paste!” You set the glass down carefully, fearing that the volatile liquid inside might explode if it was moved too harshly. “How can you drink it?” you cry, as Axe lifts the glass to his lips again, “I’m a Mandalorian- we’re a different breed.” 

“Understatement of the century, I’m sure,” you mutter. The Mandalorian cocks his head and smiles before downing the rest of his wine. “So what happened to your two friends?” you ask, “Off to take down another Imp ship?” Axe nods almost imperceptibly, “Something like that.” Emboldened by the liquor in your system, you press him further, “Without you? That’s too bad.” Axe raises an eyebrow and smirks, seeming to have figured out your game, “Somebody has to stay behind and get the freighter ready for our return to Mandalore,” he pauses to fill his glass again, “besides, I don’t think I’m done blowing off steam just yet.” 

You laugh, maybe the first genuine laugh you’ve had in weeks, and turn to face him, “I want to see it.” Axe blinks, and you swear you notice a twinge of surprise, “You- what?” You nod toward the pin, “The freighter. I want to see it.” The Mandalorian considers you for a moment, then jerks his head toward your unfinished wine, “Finish that-” he pauses to down his own glass, “and maybe we’ll talk.” 

\--

The strength of Port in a Storm was not exaggerated in the stories you had heard. After one glass, your head was spinning, and the mental exhaustion of the day had all but melted away. How Axe was still standing after two glasses was lost on you- Mandalorians were indeed a different breed entirely. 

The night air is cold as usual, and the soft smell of saltwater hangs like fog on the small port city. You shiver, cursing yourself for forgetting your jacket on the table at home. Your Mandalorian companion has donned his helmet, and others on the street give the two of you a wide berth. It suddenly occurs to you that you are following a man who you barely know to a secondary location- maker, what would your mother say? "Looks like people are pretty afraid of you," you quip, looking up at his visor. "They should be," he retorts, "Mandalorians were once the most feared warriors in the galaxy." You consider it for a moment, "I'm not scared of you." A chuckle comes through his vocoder and he trains his visor on you, "You're the first."

You shiver again, and to your surprise, Axe places an arm around your shoulder and pulls you close as you walk. You feel your face grow warm, but you melt into the embrace anyway. A small hum of satisfaction crackles through the Mandalorian's vocoder, and his grip tightens just a little- enough to keep you against him.   
The freighter is landed just outside the city, its enormous metal frame an impressive sight against the plain scenery of Trask. Axe produces a small fob from his belt and presses a button; with a pneumatic hiss, the cargo ramp of the freighter lowers, and the two of you enter. 

The cargo area is stacked with crates, which you can only assume contain weapons. "What were they doing with this ship?" You ask, gently running your fingers over a blaster burn on the wall. "Trawling the planet. Taking what they want and moving the weapons and supplies. We've been hitting them, taking their cargo." You smile at this- any thorn in the Empire's side was a good thing; you remember all too clearly what it was like before it fell.   
The two of you move from the cargo area, through the galley, and to the crew quarters. At its peak, the ship must have been staffed by at least 50 men. On a nearby table is a Storm Trooper helmet, clearly taken as a trophy, spattered with blood and blackened by blaster fire. 

Off the main quarters are the captain's quarters- an impressive suite with a large bed and an enormous window. You imagine the view during spaceflight must be breathtaking. Axe watches you move about, examining the different trinkets the captain had collected- a kyber crystal, some kind of skull, and several small gemstones. You hear a hiss behind you as the Mandalorian removes his helmet and discards it on a nearby chair. You turn to face him, and his dark eyes bore into yours, hungry and full of want. You watch as he releases the buckles on his shoulders, and removes his chest plate, pauldrons, and gauntlets, then moves onto the thigh plating. The armor is haphazardly flung to the floor. 

Beneath the armor, Axe is well built, the bulge of his muscles visible through his undershirt. He moves closer, quickly closing the distance between you, and cups your face with one rough hand. His kiss this time is less desperate than before- almost loving, as if he's savoring the feeling. His hand moves from your face and slips under the hem of your shirt, raising it and exposing your chest. You break away from the kiss to pull the shirt over your head and toss it to the floor. 

Axe pauses for a moment and stares at your body, pulling his bottom lip in with his teeth. He pulls his own shirt over his head and you let out a small gasp at the sight of the scars that litter his chest. What kind of life had the Mandalorian led? The thought is quickly pushed from your mind as his mouth returns to yours, and one of his hands moves to gently explore your breasts. A whine escapes you as his calloused fingers find your nipples and gently brush over them. He grins against your mouth and pulls away, "take these off," he tugs at the hem of your pants and you happily oblige, toeing off your boots and letting your pants fall to the floor. 

He leads you by the hand to the bed and gives you a gentle push to lie you down on your back. He peppers kisses down your jawline, continuing to your chest, where he lazily takes a nipple into his mouth. You let out a cry of pleasure and feel him smile against your skin before he continues his trail of kisses down your stomach. He pauses and adjusts himself so he can spread your legs, then positions them over his shoulders. You shudder at the feeling of his warm breath on your inner thigh.   
"Look at you, mesh'la," he murmurs, his dark eyes meeting yours, "already so wet." He dips his mouth to your folds and you let out a strangled gasp at the feeling of his tongue on your clit. He works it in slow circles for a moment, savoring the sounds of your small moans, before he pushes a finger inside of you. You buck your hips into him as your hands grasp for purchase on the sheets beneath you. He pushes in a second finger as his mouth continues to lick and suck at your clit. 

You can feel yourself nearing your breaking point, the white hot sensation of your impending climax like a pot set to boil over. "Axe, I'm-" you can't even finish the words. You feel yourself clench around his fingers, and you cry out as your orgasm crashes over you. You lie there, breathless, as Axe moves back up your body to kiss you, the taste of your own arousal still on his lips.

As he presses against you, you feel the swollen bulge of his cock through the fabric. "Are you ready?" he murmurs, his hands moving to free himself from his pants. You nod and he moves to position himself between your legs, lifting them up over his hips. 

Slowly, torturously, he enters you, filling you until he is buried deep inside. He begins to thrust, slower than before, his mouth on yours, swallowing your every whimper and moan. Axe breaks his mouth from yours, and moves it to your ear. "I had hoped you would come back to the bar," he whispers, his stubble rough against your skin. "I wanted to know what you'd look like spread out beneath me."   
"And do you like what you see?" You pant, breathless, as he bucks his hips into you. He chuckles and takes your earlobe into his mouth, "I love it."

He pushes himself up to rest on his knees, and pulls you up onto his lap, your legs wrapping around his waist. The new angle brings him even deeper into you, and you bury your face in the crook of his neck, only able to whimper his name as he fucks you. His grip on your hips is tight as he drives you down on his length, his movements growing more erratic as he chases his own climax. You hear him whisper your name and he moans as he drives one final thrust into you, spilling himself inside of your walls. 

He holds you there for a moment, his breath hot on your neck, both of you panting and sticky with sweat. He kisses the top of your head and whispers "Gar cuyir kandosii'la." You don't recognize the words, but you hum contentedly anyway as he traces his fingers gently up and down your back, sending goosebumps to your flesh. 

When you finally disentangle yourselves, you begin to make your way to your discarded clothes. You lace your pants and reach for your boots when you feel an arm wrap around your waist. You turn to find the Mandalorian staring at you, his expression unreadable. "Stay with me tonight, cyar'ika." His voice is soft, and the cocky air has disappeared entirely. You're taken aback by the offer, certain that you would be making your way back to your place tonight. "Stay...here with you?" You ask, trying to keep your voice even, "aren't you worried about your friends coming back?"  
Axe smiles and closes the distance between you, raising his hand to brush a strand of hair from your face. "They won't be back for some time. And plus, I don't want you to have to walk back in the dark." 

He guides you gently back to the bed, where he lies down on his back and motions for for you to rest your head on his chest. You wiggle in close and melt into him as he wraps his arm around your shoulder. Axe kisses the top of your head and sighs contentedly. You feel your eyes grow heavy as the weight of sleep starts to fall on you, and the gentle, even breathing of the Mandalorian beside you helps to lull you until your eyes close.   
"Good night, Axe." You whisper, unsure if he is still awake. You feel his arm tighten ever so slightly.   
"Good night, cyar'ika."


End file.
